Ice Hearts and Love In Their Souls
by luvpegasi1
Summary: A Fairy Tail fanfic. Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns all of the characters except for my OC (Glass Stanza) Glass Stanza is an Ice Dragon Slayer, with no family or relatives. So she heads to Magnolia to join a wizard guild, on her way she is kidnapped by a man who wants to steal her magic energy. She's being tortured everyday but will a certain ice mage come to her rescue?
1. Chapter 1

~Glass's pov~

I haven't felt even a slight stir in my magic power for weeks, some power crazed maniac kidnapped me. I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer, just two weeks ago I was heading to Magnolia to join a wizard guild. However, I was intercepted by a Mage with a dark brown buzz cut and a heavily built body. He attacked me with his magic ( I couldn't tell what kind it was at the time ) but I managed to avoid it, I smelled him right before he jumped in front of me. I tried to land an Ice Dragon Wing Attack, but he jumped back and cast his magic on me at the same time. It was then I realized too late that his magic allowed him to make my joints go stiff, not allowing me to move. He walked over and suddenly knocked me out.

When I woke up I tried to move but realized I was chained to the walls of a tower somewhere near Magnolia. There's chains attached to both of my wrists and ankles that nullify my magic. Every day he's been torturing me. He sucked my magic power out with a machine that drills into my skin. When I run out of power he gets 'bored' and tortures me brutally.

Suddenly I hear footsteps.

"Well well well, awake now are we?" He mocks. "I have a surprise for you today"

I'm not able to reply I haven't had water in a few days now.

"I bought a potion off a dark guild today... It's very fitting for you,"

He grinned maliciously, whilst walking over holding a potion that resembles a glass of ice water.

"Let me give you a hint, your torture later and for the rest of your miserable life... will be all the more painful," he says.

Now only mere inches from my face, I try to protest but only a small whimper escapes my cracked lips.

"Oh are you thirsty?" He breathes into my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Drink this!" He yells, shoving the bottle way to far down my throat causing me to cry out in pain.

The cold liquid falls down my throat and when, it stops he jerks the bottle out of my tender mouth. Tears pricking the corners of my eyes I cry out in pain, the tears now streaming down my face scratching my skin. 'Wait... scratching?' I thought, 'tears don't scratch' I open my eyes to see that twisted man laughing.

" Wonderful! Just wonderful!" He exclaims ecstatically, " That potion turns your tears into tiny shards of ice, that you are incapable of eating!".

I try to stop crying blood is now dripping down my face, I can hear it hit the floor. 'I can't stop!' I think frantically, 'the pain is too much!'.

Suddenly he grabs my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes through the ice and blood.

"I wonder how long it will be till I break you?" He whispers before I pass out.

~Gray's pov~

I'm on my way back to the guild from a solo mission, walking through a forest on the outskirts of Magnolia when I hear a scream. I run towards where I heard the scream, almost running into a tower. I quietly open the door and sneak up the stairs, being careful not to trip on the rough stone. I reach a landing leading off into a dimly lit hallway, I walk down it now being able to see a door slightly ajar. There's a machine with a drill attached to it in the corner of the room, looking closer there's dried blood all over it. I see a man standing off to the side of the room making notes on a clipboard. Towards the back of the room a girl with blonde hair that looks to be a little younger than me, is chained hanging in the air. Her face is dripping blood and her body is covered in cuts and bruises. I suddenly burst in catching the bastard off guard.

" ICE MAKE LANCE" I yell in rage.

He tries to avoid it but since he was caught off guard he's too late and blood drips from his arm. I freeze his entire body in ice only allowing his face to not be covered... Fairy Tail doesn't kill.

I run to the girl she looks even worse up close, some of the wounds infected puss outlining the edges. She stirs and suddenly screams out tears start pouring from her eyes, she must have had a nightmare or something...'wait are the tears... turing into ice?!' I think bewildered. I realize that the ice is causing her face to bleed.

"Ice Make Excalibur!" I frantically cut the chains her now limp body falling into my arms.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!"

The sick bastard chuckles, "I gave her a potion that turns her tears to ice shards! And apparently it makes her spontaneously burst into tears as well! Amazing!"

" SHUT THE HELL UP IM TURNING YOU INTO THE MAGIC COUNCIL!" I then walk over and punch him in the face knocking him out. Quickly I pick up the girl bridal style and run towards the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

~Lucy's pov~

"Oi! Luce! Wanna go on a mission?" Natsu calls from the request board.

"Sure! But it's my turn to pick today!" I call back walking to where he's standing.

He reaches around me and puts his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"Oh yeah! Your rent needs to be paid in a few weeks right?" He questions.

"Yeah. Oh this one looks good!" I suddenly exclaim. Natsu picks up the request and looks at it.

"Alright then! We can leave tomorrow," he says kissing me on the head, which makes me blush slightly.

"Ok! Let's meet at-" I stop suddenly I hear sounds of pain coming towards the front of the guild. "What's going on?!"

Suddenly Natsu covers his nose, "I smell blood! It's overwhelming!"

"Bloo-" I'm cut off again as Gray burst through the guild doors carrying the source of the cries of pain, a girl. Her blonde hair is dirty and she's covered in cuts and bruises. There are tears streaming down the poor girls face... wait is that ice?!

"Wendy! Gramps!" Gray yells frantically.

"Gray-San! What happened?!" Wendy exclaims.

"I'll explain later just heal her! Please!" He says hurriedly.

"O-of course! Put her on that table!" She says running over to one of the vacant tables. Suddenly she stops crying and passes out, as Wendy reaches over to heal her. Wendy's hands glow a light green as she starts the healing process.

Gramps walks into the room, "Gray, what happened?" He questions.

"I will tell you but first you have to send the Magic Council to the tower that's in the woods on the outskirts of Magnolia!" Gray says frantically.

"Mira please notify the council," Gramps calls over to Mira who stopped cleaning a glass and replies.

"Yes Master," she says walking into the library to use the communication lacrima.

"Now Gray, what happened?" Makarov inquires.

~Glass's pov~

All I remember is that some handsome man rescued me, I assume he's a Mage because he took me to a wizard guild. I was crying so much though I couldn't tell which guild we were going to. 'I never cry for no reason... did the potion also make me cry more often? Or am I just that weak now?' I asked myself as I was being carried in the mans cold chest, it felt comforting to be cold again. We entered a building I assumed to be his guild. I heard people yelling frantically and I was set on a table. Suddenly I passed out.

Now I slowly open my eyes to see a little girl with dark blue hair in pigtails, holding her hands over me. They're glowing a light green and most of my wounds don't hurt as bad anymore.

"Master! She's awake!" The blunnete calls over to a short old man.

I try to move but I can't, suddenly I realize most of the guild is staring at me. I see the Mage who rescued me, now I'm able to tell he has dark navy hair and isn't wearing a shirt for some reason. I also see a Mage with pink(?) hair with his arm around a girl with blonde hair, both staring with concern and curiosity at me. I also see a scary looking man with a lot of piercings standing next to a short girl with blue hair.

The old man I assume to be their Master walks over to me,"What happened my child?"

I manage to breathe out "water," My voice sounds extremely dry and scratchy from lack of water.

The Mage that rescued me walks to the bar and gets some water and uses his magic to put ice in the water. 'So he's also an ice Mage'

"Natsu-San can you take her to that chair over there?" The girl says stopping the healing for now.

"Sure!" He says walking over to me.

He picks me up bridal style, his body is uncomfortably warm and I squirm a little in his grip. He sets me down in an arm chair and the navy haired Mage handed me the ice water. I hurriedly drank the water and ate the ice, already being able to feel my magic power regenerating from the ice.

"Thank you for saving me, uh..." I say wondering what my rescuers name is.

"My names Gray" he says.

"Thank you Gray," I say shyly.

"My child, you have to tell us what that man did to you so that the Council can punish him accurately," he says concern lacing his voice.

I tell him how he kidnaped me and how long I had been there, as well as what he did to me. Some of the guild members were looking at me with tears in their eyes.

"We were able to find an antidote for the potion you were forced to take" the guild Master tells me.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim

"You're welcome child," he replys

"You're a Mage? What kind of powers do you have? I'm Lucy by the way" the blonde evidently name Lucy, questions.

"I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer, however I had to fight a group of Vulcans earlier that day so I was tired and my magic power was low. That's why I couldn't defeat him" I explain.

"Wait you're a Dragon Slayer?!" The pink haired man exclaims. "DID YOUR DRAGON DISAPEAR TOO?!" He yells excitedly.

"Oi Flamebrain do you seriously need to bombard her with questions?" Gray says irritated.

"It's ok, umm-" I say not knowing his name.

"It's Natsu," he says flashing me a toothy grin.

"Well Natsu, my dragon disappeared 7 years ago on July 7th. A nice family took me in but..." I sniffle tears pricking my eyes. "They were murdered one month ago... I couldn't save them" I start crying.

I wipe my eyes and continue,"Sorry. Anyways I was coming to Magnolia because it was closest to where I lived before and I wanted to join a guild,"

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Do you have anywhere to stay?" Lucy says.

"No I wasn't thinking about that..." I say sweat dropping.

"Maybe you can stay with Gray!" A girl with pretty white hair says, raising her eyebrows.

"NA-NANI?!" Gray and I exclaim in unison.

"What the hell Mira?!" Gray yells.

"Well you saved her and I'm sure you feel safe with him now Glass" Mira says looking between the two of us. "YEAH GRAY BE A MAN!" A man with white hair like Mira yells.

"Mira-Nee..." A girl with shorter white hair says sweat dropping.

"I think it's a great idea, someone needs to look out for her to make sure her wounds don't get worse," A girl wearing armour with red hair, states.

"I agree with Erza, it makes sense and ice should help her get better faster since she's a dragon slayer..." Lucy says thoughtfully.

"For fucks sake Gray just say yes already, so I can enjoy my booze!" A girl with brown hair in a bikini top exclaims.

"Ok geez Cana!" Gray exclaims.

"Come to think of it...when was the last time you ate Glass?" The short girl with blue hair asks.

"Besides the ice I just ate? Fifteen days, he practically starves me and then shoves spicy food down my throat..." I say sadly.

"I love spicy food!" Natsu exclaims.

"Seriously Natsu were you even paying attention she's an ice Mage," Lucy says exasperated.

"Oh..."

"Ugh, geez Natsu..." Lucy says sweat dropping.


	3. Chapter 3

~Erza's pov~

"Glass would you like some food?" I ask.

"Yes please I'm really hungry! Can I have ice cream?" She asks excitedly.

"Sure!"

'She seems like a sweet girl, the poor thing has been through a lot. Curiously she and Gray have many similarities.' I think to myself.

"Oi Natsu!" Happy exclaims as he Carla and Pantherlily come in after a mission.

"Wow! A flying cat!" Glass exclaimed.

"Who's she Lucy?" Happy asks.

"Aaaah so cuuuute!" Glass squeals excitedly. She runs over to where Happy is sitting on Natsu's shoulder, and scratches him behind the ears.

"Oi Glass! You should be more careful, you shouldn't be running," Gray says.

"You liiiiiiiike her!" Happy says rolling his tongue.

"SHUT UP YA DAMN CAT!" Gray exclaims.

I turn around and order a strawberry cake from Mira.

"Don't you think they would be so cute together?!" Mira says as she's giving me my cake.

"They do have several things in common," I say thoughtfully.

"It was a perfect idea for me to suggest she stay at Gray's house," She says with a glint in her eyes. 'She truly lives up to her name as the "demon matchmaker" ' I think to myself.

"So how are things with you and Jellal?" She asks quizzically.

"He's going to visit the guild tomorrow!" I say excitedly.

"Awe that's wonderful! Well I will leave you to your cake, I need to see if anyone wants any refills," Mira says.

"OI! WHAT DID YOU SAY METAL HEAD!" Gray exclaims loudly, getting up from the chair he was sitting on suddenly only in his underwear.

"Uh Gray... your clothes..." Lucy says sweat dropping. Glass blushing profusely.

"SHIT!"

"Gihee," Gajeel smirks.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gray screams as he punches Gajeel in the face.

"I'm fired up now!" Natsu says with a grin. The three break out into a fight, I stand up. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR FIGHTING SO SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN!" I yell.

"Ye-yes ma'am!" Gray and Natsu say in unison.

"Wimps..." Gajeel mutters as he sits down.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Natsu exclaims.

"ENOUGH!" I say giving them a death glare. They sit down and the two start talking to Lucy and Levy.

'There childish antics are quite amusing,' I think to myself before going back to my cake.

~Gray's pov~

I look over at Glass, even covered in cuts and bruises, she's beautiful. Her ice blue eyes have a certain sparkle, like the sun glinting off a patch of ice. She looks tired, she probably hasn't had a decent nights sleep since she's been in that tower.

"Glass," I start.

"Yes?" She replies.

"Are you ready to go to my place, it's getting late?" I ask whilst yawning.

"Yeah I'm tired," I stand up, as does she and we head out of the guild.

When we get to my house I hold the door open for her and then we head into the small sitting area.

"You can sleep in my bed, I will sleep on the couch," I inform her.

"Are you sure?" She says uncertainly.

"Yeah go ahead. Do you have any pajamas to change into?" I ask. She shakes her head, I walk into the bedroom and get a t-shirt and sweatpants from my dresser.

"Here you can wear these for tonight, the bathroom is right there," I say pointing to a door towards the left of the chair she's sitting on. "You can also take a shower if you want, everything you need is in there"

"Arigotou," she says quietly, while standing up and walking to the bathroom.

I hear the shower turn on, I head towards my bedroom to get dressed.

I grab a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and throw them on real quick. I walk back to the sitting area and read until she gets out of the shower. I hear the door creak and look up from my book, Glass walks over and sits on the couch a few feet away from the chair I'm sitting in.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you..." She says as she yawns.

"No problem, the bedroom is right over there," I say pointing to the room behind her. "You can go to sleep whenever you want,"

'She looks so cute in my clothes.' I think to myself.

"Can I have some ice?" She asks.

"Oh yeah, dragon slayers can't eat their own magic right?" I say remembering how Natsu can't either. She nods her head, as I go to the kitchen to get a bowl to put some ice in. I feel the usual surge of magic in my hands as I fill the bowl with ice cubes. I hand her the bowl and she starts eating the ice. I can see her pale skin lighten a bit as she eats more ice, the bowl half empty now. She sets it down,"Most of my magic power has recovered now, thanks" She says smiling. "I'm going to go to bed now, I'm really tired," She says, as she stands up and walks into the bedroom.

I walk to the couch and prop up a pillow so I can try to get some sleep as well. I lay down and close my eyes, in a few minutes I'm asleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep but I wake up when I hear a scream. I jump off the couch and go into the bedroom, the sheet is on the floor and Glass is tossing around on the bed. I quickly walk over and realize that she's crying and most of her bandages have come off.

"Oi! Glass! It's just a dream wake up!" I exclaim as I reach over and shake her lightly. She wakes up fear evident in her eyes, as her tears are still streaming out.

"It's ok, it was just a bad dream," I say quieter this time, as she reaches towards me.

"Gray?" She whispers as I pull her close to me.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're safe now," I speak softly so she will calm down. "Do you want to talk about it?" I whisper. I hear her sniffle and then her tears stop as she pulls a little away.

"I had a dream about my family.." She says quietly.

"Maybe if you talk about what happened back then, you'll feel better. When I told my team about my past I felt a little bit better." I say equally as quiet.

"Well, when I was little my dragon, Coldfang, took me in. I don't remember anything about my original family so Coldfang was like a mom to me. She taught me magic and how to read and write. But seven years ago she just disappeared, I wandered around for a while until a nice family took me in. One month ago though, there was a monster in the village and I was the only one strong enough to defeat it. So I left my house to fight it, when I got back the door was ajar, I walked in and my family was tied up. I ran to them but suddenly mages jumped out and told me that my family owed them but that if I left they wouldn't harm me. I tried to fight them but I didn't know that there were more of them... I couldn't take all of them on by myself but I tried anyways. One of them said it was taking too long so to just go ahead and kill them then teleport back to their dark guild. I couldn't get to them in time and they were murdered right in front of me. It's my fault for not being strong enough!" She exclaimed now crying again.

"You did everything you could do, most people wouldn't stand a chance against all those mages," I say reassuringly. She looks up at me with pain in her eyes, I pull her towards me and she cries into my shirt.

"When I was younger my family was killed by a demon named Deliora, and then a mage named Ur took me in. But then she too was killed right in front of me by the same demon to save me. But now I look towards the future, and think that they would want me to be happy. I'm sure your family would too," I say reassuringly.

She sniffles and then stops crying, "But how did you move on?" She asks.

"I joined Fairy Tail and they've treated me like family and took me in,"

"Ca-can I join Fairy Tail?" She asks tentatively.

"Sure, you can join tomorrow,"

"Thank you," she says, no longer crying.

"No problem. Are you going to go back to bed now?" I ask.

"Yeah," she answers with a yawn. I get up and walk to the door.

"Gray?"

"What?"

"Ca-can you stay with me?" She asks quietly.

"Uh sure," I say walking over, she moves over so that I can lay down. I notice her bandages are still off, so I reach over to the bedside table and grab some more.

"Here sit up so I can re-wrap your wounds," I say. She sits up and I wrap up her wounds and then lay her back down, she had fallen asleep. I lay down next to her and soon I drift off to sleep.

 **Thanks for being the first person to follow my fanfic** _ **JcL107**_ **!**


End file.
